Frigid
by Denyce
Summary: LiAnn and Jackie discover a new distraction each other while they are trapped on an island for a several hours before the boys & the Director can pick them up. No explanation of why, or how they got on the island will be given. Femslash & slight mm relati


"Frigid?" LiAnn shook her head in disbelief, "You're calling me frigid?"

Jackie chuckled, "The ice queen cometh, so she screeches."

Standing, LiAnn huffed then smirked, straightened her shoulders and with an air of arrogance announced, "I will not listen to the quintessential chatter of a blond Airhead!'"

Jackie started to open her mouth then closed it. Ignoring LiAnn, she made herself comfortable by stripping off her shirt and pants as she lay down in the sand wearing only her bra and panties. She used her clothes as a pillow and closed her eyes. Shifting her body in the sand, Jackie sighed as she found the perfect spot and enjoyed the soft warmth of the sun as the golden rays soothed away her battered aches over her body.

Almost distractingly Jackie answered with a slight grin, "That's just fine, at least this Airhead' gets more action, and I do mean 100 male flesh action to drive away the itch." Jackie paused a moment then smiled widely as she struggled to keep her laughter under control as she smugly added, "Instead of triple A' batteries, and a hand job."

LiAnn looked back to return a haughty reply, but was stunned into silence as she saw Jackie laid out before her partially nude. The blond had stripped off her clothes and was stretched out in only her bra and panties. They were see-through bra and panties; the sheer fabric concealed nothing from her view. With her mouth shut, even LiAnn had to admit Jackie was a stunning beauty, and a natural blond. Now that was something she could spring on Mac and Vic at just the right moment, knowing they'd want all the details. LiAnn smirked as the memory of one of their recent late-night conversations and speculations about redheads, and blonds, respectively the Director, and Jackie and whether it was natural, or bottled. With a new confidence she now knew the truth about Jackie.

LiAnn didn't realize how long her silence had dragged on, or that she was staring directly at the blonde's barely covered snatch until Jackie's voice broke the silence. "What's with you? Don't tell me you're so frigid even a woman freaks you out?"

LiAnn bit the side of her tongue to keep from laughing---frigid; she really thinks I'm fucking frigid. Not that it was that weird a concept. Victor had confessed similar feelings about her after their break-up, though he put it in a much nicer way. LiAnn smiled, but didn't answer. She just shook her head distractedly, turning away as she sat down in the sand a few feet away from Jackie.

Jackie muttered to herself then turned her back closing her eyes and enjoying the sun as they waited out the hours before they would be picked up.

LiAnn couldn't stop the flow of her thoughts as she stared out at the ocean watching as the waves gently rolled in.

No, she wasn't frigid, but twice in her life she had fallen in love with two different men that later in life she discovered was the wrong preferred sex for her personally. The physical side was ok, or less than ok from what Victor finally confessed after they broke up. It wasn't satisfying enough for either of them, but at the time love and security were the most important things to LiAnn, even more important than sexual satisfaction. It was a security that eluded most of her life. It was that same security she was seeking and found when she stood at Victor's side. She had worked hard at never being noticeably clingy to the outside world, but anyone who really looked at their relationship knew they were joined at the hip. Victor was  
always honest about his needs and desires, where she had played games- --- hiding her true desires, and created a façade, a perfect image of what society expected of a loving couple engaged to be married. Thankfully for Victor's sake Mac destroyed all that. Now she could see Mac was right, she would have broken his heart---committed and loyal Victor never would have stopped the marriage.

Mac reminded her of their past, the good and the bad---made her face a few truths about herself, including her preferred sexuality— something she always tried to deny about herself. She grew up believing her attraction to other girls was wrong. Society said it was wrong, or were like Michael believing it was wrong--- unless it was for a man's pleasure. Mac was he had different ideas and beliefs, and opened up to her early on about his own bi-sexuality. It was during their time together she felt the freest about her sexuality--- until her died.

Later after breaking up with Victor it helped knowing that between Mac and Victor she had a real family again. People she could really trust to be at her back and supportive in her life. Victor was still going to be there for her, that Mac wasn't going to turn his back. As she was slowly coming around to facing who the real LiAnn was and what she wanted out of life. Mac was discovering his attraction to Victor. Part of her felt she should have been shocked based on their bickering alone, but she couldn't summon the energy. The fact was once she processed the thought she realized they'd make a great couple. After knowing each of them intimately she couldn't think of a thing that wouldn't blend out their differences and end up enhancing their relationship. LiAnn had prodded and poked both of them for a several weeks and dropped brick loads of hints on Victor. In the end  
Mac had to go almost caveman' before Victor finally got the hint. But when he did, she didn't see much of them for a couple of months.

Lately they started turning the tables on her. Invites to dinner, clubs, and dancing in mix clubs. Gentle prodding and silent encouragement from Vic, and more hands-on aggression and double dares from Mac. He'd drag one beauty after another in front of her and then whine asking, What's wrong with her, she's got great T&A…' The guys' meddling had been a good thing; it had led to more late-night chat sessions, reaffirming their bonds of family and friendship with each other. Even the Director was pleased; their work had never been better, working in sync almost knowing what the other was going to say before they said it. The only time their balance was off was assignments like this when she was paired with Jackie.

Previously she would have enjoyed Dobrinski's company just to avoid Jackie's mouth, but now seeing the naked truth of Jackie's other attributes she'd have to rescind the thought. Looking over watching the annoying beauty sunbathe, LiAnn couldn't help but notice the sleek see-through underwear was made of sheer gold mesh fabric. The gold glittered slightly in the sun, but did nothing to cover, or hide the firm flesh of the lovely woman who was modeling it. The bottom wasn't a thong, but more a French string bikini, and with Jackie's right leg slightly raised gave her the appearance she was laying there bottomless that clearly showcased a very firm lush rear. Not that her top offered any more protection than the bottom. On the contrary, the material glistened in the sun as it was pushed forward by her erect nipples.

LiAnn licked her lips as she imagined herself slowly licking those jugs. At first she would use wide, broad strokes of her tongue, tasting every inch of Jackie's creamy skin before she spiraled up toward the puckered rose and popped the erect bud into her hot salivating mouth. Compared to her own small breasts, Jackie's were almost mammoth--- more than enough for her mouth, tongue, and hands to play with.

Mac materialized in front of her snickering, "Then why don't you LiAnn, I know you want to just crawl over there and just show her exactly how frigid you are."

LiAnn closed her eyes, I can't and you know it One, I can't stand her. Two, we work together. It'd never work.'

Mac grinned, "Yeah, sounds familiar, like Vic and I were bosom buddies in the beginning."

"And Mac and I worked before and after--- it can work just fine," Victor added, appearing beside Mac in LiAnn's mind.

"Open your eyes look at her. She's daring you… You can't tell me you're not wet just from looking…" Mac taunted.

Mac, stop it. I don't go around asking you every time you or Victor get a hard on! Or gawk at it if either of you did!'

Victor chuckled, "And PLEASE don't ask him---you know he'd not only tell you, but he would make sure I was arghmmm… in every inopportune  
place and time. He's already bad enough with all his toys." Mac couldn't help but snicker and leaned over licking Vic's ear in response before he was swatted away.

Vic waved Mac away then looked over at Jackie before addressing LiAnn again. "LiAnn I have to agree, its Jackie we're talking about. That IS an invite if I ever saw one." He nodded toward Jackie.

You're right, it is Jackie we are talking about, the same mouthy valley mob bitch that would make my life miserable if I made an unwanted pass at her—it's a ploy. It's not like when I got you two together. I knew you both, knew it'd work out—there's no third party saying go for it, they'll feel the same way.'

"Who says?" Mac grinned at her. "Haven't you wondered why you've been paired with Jackie so often lately?"

What the hell are you saying Mac, this is all some kind of---what? Director set-up?'

LiAnn couldn't stop the squeal from escaping her mouth. Jackie turned lifting up on her elbows and asked, annoyed, "What's wrong now?"

LiAnn shook her head and moved her body in the opposite direction. Jackie shrugged her shoulders and resumed napping.

I'm losing my mind; sun's gotten to me. I'm on an island for only a few hours and I go stark raving mad—that's just great.'

"You're not going mad, maybe obsessively horny, but not mad." Her imaginary Mac tried to reason with her.

Horny, don't you talk to me about being horny—this isn't about being horny, if it was I know how to get off, thank you very much.'

Vic glared at his lover, "You're not being very helpful. LiAnn we know this is more than being horny. We think maybe you're ready to face the fact you like, LIKE Jackie."

LiAnn didn't say anything, but wrapped her arms over her head in response to Vic's words.

Vic smiled, and continued, "Think maybe you're ready to face your feelings? No one's here, no one to judge…"

LiAnn lifted her head and raised her brow at him.

"Ah, LiAnn we're not really remember? Just you're imagination---its just you and Jackie for the next six hours."

At LiAnn's frown Vic caressed her cheek, "Baby it'll be ok. The worse she can say is no. You're a beautiful, giving, loving, strong independent woman--- You're very worthy baby, she'd be crazy to say no."

Mac moved in closer staring LiAnn in the eyes with a moment of seriousness, "If she does---you move in with us until we find you your perfect woman---" Mac paused then glared evilly, "Then we sic the Director on her sorry ass!" LiAnn laughed as Mac's brows danced in unison.

"Ok, now I know you're losing it, Tsei. You're not having some kind of sun-stroke are you?" Jackie asked with slight edge of concern.

Sighing, LiAnn looked back to Vic and Mac, who were making signs for her to do something. With a deep intake of breath LiAnn stood. With  
one smooth motion she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, flinging it behind her and revealing her small but firm perk breasts. Without looking over at Jackie, LiAnn continued her stripping, pulling off pants and panties. Turning, she faced Jackie completely nude, and smiled as she walked by straight into the water before plunging in deep.

Once she hit the cool water LiAnn's fevered mind cleared. Penetrating the surface of the water, LiAnn turned and faced the shore to see a startled Jackie standing there watching her. LiAnn smiled. The guys were right; she needs to take the chance, needs to know one way or the other. She was attracted to Jackie. She had been for a long time, but initially it was only physical and physical LiAnn could deal with. But somewhere along the line Jackie's brash, loud mouth, in your face, valley shopping, know-it-all charm crept under her skin. Though they verbally sparred non-stop she found herself longing for the next round whenever they were apart. And she didn't even want to think about the various and numerous dreams she'd been having.

Brimming with determination LiAnn dipped under the water, arching her back, and preceded to slick her hair back as she started walking back to the shore, with her focus completely on Jackie with every step.

Slowly LiAnn's body was revealed rising out of the water with each step, slick and dripping with water. Jackie stared open mouthed. With every step, LiAnn became bolder as she watched Jackie checking out every square inch of her body, appearing to enjoy what she saw.

Growing up, LiAnn always felt a little uncomfortable with her long lanky body. Living in Hong Kong most of her life she was admired, but considered a freak; most woman there stood under 5'5, and so did a lot of the men. Though Mac and Vic both admired and praised her body, and outside of one, she'd had never had more than a casual sexual encounter with another woman. With Jackie, taking this step would be more, more than just sexual. She knew Jackie--- the good and the bad, and she still wanted her. The only question left was what Jackie herself would think.

Nervously LiAnn ran her hands up to her hair, pulling it back and ringing out some excess water, completely unaware of the vision she made as the motion lifted her small but well-defined breasts. Sun shimmered off the water droplets that clung to LiAnn's moving body, giving the appearance of countless sparkling diamonds adorning her smooth tawny almond skin. LiAnn tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears, forcing herself to move forward. Jackie was shocked into silence, watching with her mouth slightly ajar as LiAnn stalked her like prey.

LiAnn stopped just outside of Jackie's personal space for several moments, just standing there staring into Jackie's soft chestnut eyes. Nervous but knowing there was no turning back, LiAnn took a long deep ragged breath, trying to find the words that just weren't coming. Sighing in frustration, LiAnn took a step forward. She leaned closer and placed a light feathered kiss over Jackie's mouth. Standing up licking the sweet taste of Jackie's shocked breath across her own lips, LiAnn stated, "Not frigid, wrong partners—wrong sex…"

LiAnn's confidence started to fade as she watched Jackie's eyes flutter in disbelief as her shock slowly wore off. With each passing second LiAnn itched to get away as she started to berate herself for making such a bold pass—she didn't have to strip, didn't have to parade herself---didn't have to kiss…. LiAnn shut her eyes with defeat and disgust until she felt a soft touch at her fingers.

Slowly opening her eyes, LiAnn saw Jackie standing in front of her smiling. Her eyes clearly showed the depth of her sincerely when she spoke, "Ok!" Jackie entangled her fingers more firmly with LiAnn's, tugging her closer as she did. Jackie started grinning like mad before she asked, "So you gonna kiss me again?"

LiAnn's eyes widened in surprised shock, but she nodded an affirmative as she bent forward, hesitating a moment before their lips touched. Her tongue was unable to resist tasting Jackie's full lips. LiAnn allowed her tongue and lips to traced, tasted and outlined each curve before taking and sucking in Jackie's lower lip. Jackie moaned, stepping in closer and opening herself more as LiAnn explored and controlled her mouth---their tongues meeting together in a primal dance. Without waiting a moment longer LiAnn crushed Jackie's lush body to her own, enjoying every soft, full, taut curve and dove into her mouth. LiAnn's was quickly making up for lost time as she pushed to taste every sweet crevice of her mouth. LiAnn wanted to provoke more of the delicious sounds Jackie was making. And it wasn't just Jackie's moans, but it was also Jackie's hands as they caressed every inch of her backside, pulling her closer and demanding more.

For the first time LiAnn contemplated that this just might work out. Very hesitantly she pulled away, even though Jackie unwittingly whined in disappointment. LiAnn enjoyed the sight that greeted her. Jackie's breathing was ragged, her skin flush with excitement, disappointment clearly showing in her eyes, her lips already swollen and slightly bruised, but avidly waiting for more. LiAnn reached up her hand to caress Jackie's lush hair, settling her hand at the back of Jackie's neck and assertively holding her in place. They stood, their hearts pounding with excitement, as LiAnn silently poured her heart out through her eyes and seriously asked, "More than kisses?"

There was more implied in that question, but for now it was all LiAnn could summon up the courage to ask. Holding her breath, she waited for Jackie's reply. And for once Jackie didn't rely on a witty remark to cover her true feelings but simply replied, "Yes more, a lot more, please…"

LiAnn smiled, genuinely happy, as her hand slipped from around Jackie's neck to cup and caress Jackie's cheek. "Yes, a lot more."


End file.
